Never Would've Imagined
by WhenYouBelieve
Summary: After being attacked on a mission Sakura is taken captive by the Akatsuki. After awhile a romance develops between her and a certain Uchiha... she never would've imagined after all the years of building defenses. He would be the one to break them down.
1. Attacked

_**HEY GUYS! I STARTED A NEW STORY, BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO KEEP THE CHARACTERS AS NINJAS. SO THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. READ & TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE SO FAR. I'LL BE REALLY HAPPY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW! :D BECAUSE THAT MAKES ME HAPPY…. ALONG WITH FOOD.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOOOTTTT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as Naruto yet again did another idiotic thing to aggravate her. Naruto flew through a wall that Sakura's, amazingly powerful punch, had just sent him flying through. Naruto groaned from the other side of the wall, "Sakura-chaann, that hurt!" Sakura, who now had flames protruding her head, glared at him angrily and responded, "It was supposed to hurt you bakaaa!" Naruto sat up quickly rubbing his sore head. Sakura turned her heels and proceeded to her destination before she was rudely interrupted by Naruto. <em>I swear one of these days Naruto…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT INFORMATION:<strong>_

_**SAKURA AND THE REST OF THEM (INO, NARUTO, SHIKAMARU ETC.) ARE NOW IN ANBU. THEY ARE 19 YEARS OLD. SAKURA HAD LONG PINK HAIR WHICH SHE KEEPS BRAIDED IN ONE SINGLE BRAID THAT TRAVELS WELL DOWN HER BACK. SHE IS INCREDIBLY STRONG NOW AND KNOWS HOW TO CONTROL HER EMOTIONS BETTER.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura nearly reached Tsunade's office when she heard Ino's annoying voice yell her name, "SAKURAAA!" Sakura cringed and reluctantly turned around to meet Ino walking towards her. <em>What the hell does she want, can't she see that I'm in the middle of something.<em> "Yes Ino," _pig _Sakura added in her mind. "Ohh I just heard that Tsunade is going to be sending you on a solo ANBU mission, are you _scared_?" Sakura huffed and then mockingly laughed, "I'm prepared for anything, and I _am_ the strongest girl anyway. There is nothing I can't handle and I am most definitely NOT scared." Sakura flipped a strand of her bang from her face, and cocked her hip to one side resting her hand on it. She tapped her foot impatiently as so to let Ino know that she was busy and that she was wasting her time. Ino noted her foot tapping and rolled her eyes followed by a, "Hn… well have fun Sa-ku-ra," and with that said Ino walked off leaving Sakura to her duties. Sakura turned back towards Hokage headquarters and walked the rest of the distance there without anymore distractions.

Sakura reached her masters door and knocked twice before hearing a muffled, "Enter." She slowly opened the door and there was Tsunade sitting at her desk with piles of paper surrounding her and a bottle of sake. _Does she ever stop drinking?_ Tsunade looked up from her disarray of work and welcomed Sakura. "Sakura, finally you've made it to my office."  
>"I would've been here earlier if it weren't for the interference's I had to face outside."<br>Tsunade continued on with her with her work while telling Sakura what she needed to meet with her for. "Sakura, I need you to go down to the Hidden Rain Village and investigate some mysterious disappearances. You will be the representative of the Hidden Leaf Village. There will be other representatives meeting you there from the Village Hidden in the Sand and Village Hidden in the Snow. They will all be there approximately in one week which is when you are scheduled to reach there as well. You are to leave tomorrow morning promptly." Sakura nodded. "I'm counting on you Sakura, I have faith in you. Please do not let me down." Sakura bowed in agreement then began to exit Tsunade's office.  
>"Oh, and one more thing." Sakura turned back around to see what it was that her master wanted. "Please come back." Sakura stood shocked for a second that totally came out of the blue of course she would come back. "Of course, I'm going to come back. I can't be taken down that easily." Tsunade let a smirk tint the edge of her lip. Sakura left the office, before Tsunade could stop her again. <em>I've trained her well.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura had just entered her room when she realized that she hadn't eaten for the day. Her stomach felt as though it had begun eating itself, so Sakura quickly raided her fridge for any left over food she could find. Luckily way at the back of her fridge she found some Onigiri. She quickly put it to warm for awhile and then devoured it. "Ahhh that hit the spot," Sakura proclaimed as she lay across her twin bed. "Maybe I should pack my things tonight?" Sakura looked around her room and decided on a couple more minutes of rest <em>then<em> she would get up at pack her things. A few more minutes actually turned into a few more hours.

* * *

><p>Itachi was on his way to Pein's office. It had to be another mission. He knocked on his leader's door first before stepping inside after being given permission to do so. "Itachi I need you to intercept a few ninja's that will be coming to this village. They have gotten wind on the disappearances that have been happening. I need you to deal with them. I will be sending you along with Kisame. They'll be here in about a week, so make necessary preparations. Do not disappointment me." Itachi nodded and proceeded to exit his office.<p>

He was on his way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He turned on the tap and filled a glass with water before swallowing it down. He rested the glass in the sink and turned around to return to his room only to be face to face with Deidara. "Got a new mission, yeah?" "Hn," was all Itachi responded back with. Itachi moved which forced Deidara to move out of his way, "You know you need to lighten up." Itachi disregarded his statement and kept moving towards his room. Once inside his room Itachi removed his cloak and put it on the hook behind his door. He dissembled his sharingan and sat on the edge of his black satin sheet covered bed. He rubbed his eyes which have been bothering him more and more lately. He knew he would lose his sight soon, but he was prepared. As long as it was after he finished doing what he needed to do. He opened his eyes and everything in his room was dim and blurry. _Damn it…_ Itachi hated this. He reached over to his bed-stand and picked up the bottle of pills that he was required to take daily in order to slow down the process of his sickness. He swallowed one of the pills and returned the bottle to its original place. He sat on his the edge of his bed for awhile just thinking about nothing in particular when he heard a knock on his door. Itachi was annoyed, "Enter." Kisame opened his door and stood at the doorway. "What did the leader want with you?" Itachi activated his sharingan before looking up at Kisame. He hated people seeing his true eyes. "We have a mission. There will be a group of ninja's arriving here in the rain village. We must intercept them and _deal_ with them." Kisame rubbed his fish face and asked, "When?"  
>"In a week."<br>Kisame sighed, "Okay." Itachi was done speaking after that and took the moment to lean back into his bed. Kisame saw that his partner looked tired so he exited his room without another word spoken. Itachi soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

_Finally I'm here._ Sakura landed in the Hidden Village in the Rain. She walked to the nearest hotel and set up a stay for the night. It was raining pretty heavily outside. She took off her trench coat, which was now soaking wet, and hung it up to dry. She didn't plan on going anywhere else for the rest of the night. So she kicked off her shoes and hopped into the bed. "This weather is so draining." Sakura sunk into the softness of her bed and allowed it to let her mind take a trip down memory lane. She remembered when she was a child, she remembered having a huge crush, she remembered it being Sasuke, she remembered Sasuke leaving, she remembered him breaking her heart, she remembered crying countless days and nights, she remembered wanting him to come home, she remembered growing up and she remembered moving on. Sakura sighed, _Sasuke… you were my motivation to become strong. Now that I am, I thank you wherever you might be._ Sakura sighed again and rolled over on her bed. She missed the old days when everyone was happy and worked together to become stronger. She also came to an age now that she realizes that those days are gone and are never coming back. So she lives her life for her now and no one else, she's done stressing over things she can't change… things like the past. Sakura slid out of bed and changed into her sleeping clothes, which consisted of her underwear and an oversized t-shirt. She turned out the lights and climbed into bed. She was to meet up with the others tomorrow early in the morning so she needed her rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER. REVIEW AND TELL M E HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. YOU KNOW THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME SO JUST ANSWER IT :) LOVE YOU GUYS. UNTIL NEXT TIME…<strong>_


	2. Failure

_**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH THE 2ND CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU READ AND ENJOY. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning and stretched her slender body out all over the bed. She yawned and forced herself to sit up and start getting ready. It was almost 10 and she had to meet the other shinobi for 11. She reluctantly slid out of bed, literally, and began dragging herself towards the bathroom. Once inside she stripped down to her skin and unbraided her hair. She turned on the shower to let the water warm before stepping in, she hated cold showers. In the meanwhile she brushed her teeth and when she finished doing so, she stepped into the shower.<p>

Sakura stood under the warm water and let it run freely all over her body, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. She relished in the way it felt. Soon she began lathering up her skin with her cherry blossom body wash and washing her hair with her minty shampoo. When she finished she washed off, both her hair and her body, before proceeding to turn off the water. She stepped out onto the little towel that was laid in front of the shower, to stop water from dripping on the floor, grabbed the bland white towel provided and began drying off her hair and skin. After she finished doing so she wrapped her towel around her body and began to blow-dry her hair.

After about an hour of blow-drying her long hair, Sakura returned it to the braid that it had previously occupied. She went back into her room and began to dress quickly. She slid into her ANBU uniform and strapped her weapon pouch to her left leg. She tied her Konoha headband to her right arm and slipped on her combat sandals. She was ready to go. She grabbed the key to her room and exited the hotel room. She hid the key in front of her room door and proceeded to go meet the two other ninjas.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, come on." Kisame had been waiting on Itachi for like 10 minutes. Itachi came strolling down the hallway with his stony expression unyielding. Itachi had his straw hat in his hand as did Kisame. They both put their hats on and proceeded to exit the base. As soon as they made it outside they took off into the trees. Itachi held the lead of course and Kisame followed closely behind. They were almost by the markets, that's where they were told the ninjas were supposed to meet. Itachi sensed chakra near by and apparently so had Kisame since he spoke up, "I sense 1...2...3 chakra levels near by. One of them feels familiar." Itachi knew the one that felt familiar. <em>Sakura...<em>Itachi sped up and Kisame high tailed it behind him.

Soon they landed in the market place, careful to mask their presence as so to not give up their element of surprise.

* * *

><p>Sakura just reached the market place. She saw the ninja from the snow and ninja from the sand. She slowly made her way over to them. Temari and Akane were waiting for her by a ramen shop. When finally reached over to them she noticed she had never met Akane before, but she definitely lived up her name. Her hair was a bright red and her eyes were grey. Temari on the other hand had finally let her hair out of those stupid four puffs and straightened it. It fell to her shoulder. "So are you guys ready to go see what's going on," Temari asked. Akane and Sakura nodded and they all took off.<p>

They were almost to their destination when Temari was struck with a shuriken which landed in her leg and sent her plummeting to the ground. Sakura and Akane immediately landed, weapons out ready to fight. Sakura told Akane to watch out while she healed Temari. Sakura dropped her kunai and slowly pulled the shuriken from Temari's leg. Temari winced in pain and then Sakura laid her hand over Temari's wound and began emitting her chakra to help her wound heel. Her hand was emitting a green glow. She was almost done when she saw two figures approaching them from the midst of the trees. Sakura couldn't tell who they were, even as they got closer. Sakura quickly finished healing Temari's leg and then stood. "Name yourselves!" Sakura shouted, pissed at the fact they harmed Temari. Temari's eyes widened when she recognized the robes they wore. "Sakura," Temari whispered. Sakura looked down to her. "Those are Akatsuki." Sakura jerked back then looked back at the two. Temari was right they are Akatsuki. The black robes covered in red and white clouds. She couldn't see their faces, but she could see that one of them had blue skin. _Who has blue skin?_ Sakura stood her ground and Akane and Temari stood behind her ready to fight. Sakura eyebrows were furrowed together as she said, "I said name yourselves!" The blue one chuckled. "What is so funny," Sakura asked impatiently. The blue one lifted his right hand and took his hat off, now holding it at the side of him. Somewhere in the back of Sakura's mind she noticed this blue fish looking guy. It all came rushing back to her as the other one also removed his hat. He lifted it up and his and Sakura's eyes met. Sakura quickly looked away for fear that he would put her in a genjutsu. Itachi let his right hand drop to his side with his hat in it. _Itachi..._ Sakura momentarily lost control of her anger and was tempted to charge him, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We should call for back-up," Akane said. Sakura whipped her neck around, "Call who! The trip here is a week's trip. We need to deal with them and move on," Sakura said angrily. Then the blue one laughed again. "What the fuck is so funny," Sakura shouted. "We were sent here to deal with you, and you think you can deal with us?" He began to keel over in laughter. Sakura drew a fist and punched a chakra filled punch into the earth. It took Itachi and Kisame by surprise, but they easily avoided the impact by jumping back a few meters as to not get caught in the crater and the debris flying everywhere. "Heh, seems this one is a feisty one Itachi," Kisame proclaimed. Itachi looked at all 3 of the girls and then disappeared. Sakura, Akane and Temari stood back to back looking all around to see if they could spot the missing-nin. _Dammit, where did he disappear to?_ Sakura was growing impatient and her hand holding the kunai started shaking ferociously due to her anger.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Temari shouted, then a split second later Temari had a slash going from her neck to her right leg. She cried out and soon fell to the floor. "Temaarriii," Akane screamed. Akane started panicking and breathing heavily. Sakura kept her cool surprisingly and continued to look around. She was using all of her will to try and capture even an essence of Itachi's chakra. Then she caught it. He let his guards slip for a milli-second and that was all Sakura needed. Sakura immediately sent a kunai flying in the direction she had sensed him. It made contact with something. Then the air became deathly still. "Akane," Sakura whispered. No answer. "Akane," Sakura said and again, no answer. Sakura turned around to see what Akane could have possibly been doing that she didn't hear her calling her name, but there was no one there not even Temari's body lay on the ground. That's when Sakura realized that something was up. She went to summon a messenger bird but she couldn't move her hand or feet. She looked down and her feet were bound to a tree and so were her hands. _When did I…_ her thoughts were interrupted as Itachi appeared in front of her. Sakura avoided his gaze. "It is too late; you are already trapped in my genjutsu and have been since the beginning of the fight. _The whole fight? We've been fighting for about 20 minutes!_ Sakura looked at him, "How could I have been trapped here for the whole fight?" "Time moves much slower in genjutsu's allowing a minute to feel like 10 and 2 to feel like in all actuality you've only been fighting for2 minutes. That's all it took to defeat your friends... and you." Sakura scoffed. Itachi backed away from Sakura a little before allowing his sword to slide down his sleeve. He held it firmly in his hand and slowly shoved it through Sakura's heart. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him do so. She could no longer speak, but she could feel pain and she could see the blood. She waited for death to overtake her but it never did. She never felt such intense pain before. Then all of a sudden she could move. She fell to the floor face first. She could hear Akane's screams for help before she was silenced most likely by Kisame. Sakura couldn't breath and she couldn't move her limbs. Everything was coming in and out of darkness. Then a shadow overtook her.

"What do you want me to do with her, kill her?" Itachi didn't bother turning around, "No. Bring her, she can prove to be a valuable asset in getting the 9 tails." Kisame nodded, "Right." He snatched her up with his right arm and slung her over his shoulder. _Lady Tsunade… I've failed… you…_ and with that Sakura passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2! STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT… AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D<strong>_


	3. Recruited

**WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 3 OF NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED. THANK YOU GUYS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY :) NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame just arrived back at the hideout with Sakura still unconscious. "Itachi what should I do with her," Kisame asked. "Take her to Pein." Kisame nodded then took off with Sakura towards Pein's room. Itachi watched Kisame walk off with Sakura, then proceeded to the cupboard to take a glass out of the cupboard. He turned on the tap and filled his cup with water, but before he could finish he began ferociously coughing and blood came spurting through his mouth. The cup slipped through his hands and fell with a clank into the sink. He turned on the tap higher as to hopefully drown out the noises of his coughs so that no one would hear. <em>It's getting worst.<em> Itachi quickly washed the blood off his hands and mouth, and refilled his glass with water and returned to his room to take his pills.

* * *

><p>"Who is this," Pein asked. "This is Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja trained under Tsunade herself. She's the best there is." Pein studied Sakura's battered and unconscious body. "She's also best friends with the Jinchuuriki." Pein's eyes widened momentarily, but quickly went back to normal. "Put her in the spare room next to Deidara's." Kisame nodded and went to do as he was told. "And also..." Kisame turned back around, "... tell Itachi I want him to look after her." Kisame laughed, "Okay." <em>Itachi is going to be so mad.<em> Kisame left Pein's office with Sakura in his arms Bridal style and proceeded to dump her in the empty room by Deidara's.

* * *

><p>When Kisame reached the spare room he pushed the door open and walked inside with Sakura. He placed her on the bed and retreated out of her room, locking it behind him. He walked two doors down to Itachi's room and knocked on it. No answer. "Yo Itachi!" He swore he heard a groan from the other side of the door and then it opened. "What is it?" Itachi asked with impatience in his voice. "Pein wants you to watch over princess." Itachi was extremely annoyed now, "Why me?" Kisame shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you go ask him," and with that Kisame walked away... presumably to the kitchen. Itachi had had enough with being stuck with incomprehensible missions that he had no business doing at his level. <em>Why must I watch over her?<em> Itachi put on his akatsuki robe and exited his room.

Sakura was turning and squirming in her sleep. She had cold sweat forming at her brows and she was burning up. She jumped up screaming, "AKANE… TEMARI… NOOO!" She realized that she was alone in a dark place. By the feel of the object she was now sitting up on, it was a bed. She immediately went into defensive mode and hopped off the bed. Something she shouldn't have done because as soon as she did pain shot through her body and she cringed. She immediately went to work healing herself. She was done in a matter of minutes, because there was no extensive damage done just some bruises here and there. _Where the hell am I?_ She looked around the dark room and was able to make out a dresser and a mirror and a bed covered in black satin sheets. There was one window and its curtains were black. _Obviously whoever decorated this room had no color in their life._ She slid a kunai out of the pouch on her leg and slowly crept towards the door. _Hm, this seems easy enough all I need to do is get out of here._ She started creeping faster to the door and just as her hand touched the door knob a figure emerged behind her grabbing her arm with the kunai in it and twisting it behind her back and using their other hand to place a kunai at her throat. Sakura was slammed against the door unable to move. "Where are you going?" Sakura realized the voice and immediately went to retaliate, but Itachi was faster and pressed the kunai harder into her throat causing her to swallow hard and stop all movement. "Where am I," Sakura asked through clenched teeth. "You are in the Akatsuki hideout." Sakura's heart skipped a beat, _What?_ Itachi knocked the weapon out of her hand and sent it sliding across the floor, and then he released her. "You're pretty bold releasing me as if I'm not going to fight back Itachi." Itachi just stared into her eyes. Then Sakura remembered, "You're a coward for using genjutsu." "I have no need to use genjutsu on you for the moment, but if you do not cooperate then I will not hesitate to do so." Sakura just looked at him contemplating what to say next, but before she could speak Itachi did. "You have grown Sakura." Sakura was caught off guard by his statement and she was unconsciously rubbing her throat where his kunai had been. "What do you people want with me?" "Apparently you are a ploy to bring the 9-tails to us." _Naruto!_ Sakura became angry, "I will _never_ help you capture Naruto! Over my dead body!" "That's what you will end up if you don't cooperate and… we'll destroy your village." Sakura's eyes widened. _I can't betray my village and help them… but they'll kill everyone. I can't stand back and watch that happen. What do I do?_ Sakura just glared at Itachi, "And if I accept?" "Then you will have to go speak to Pein." "And if I deny?" "Then you will die along with Naruto and you're village." Sakura scoffed, "This is ridiculous!" Itachi moved past Sakura and out her door, but before he closed it he said, "You have until tonight at 9pm to make up your mind..." Sakura checked the clock on her dresser and it said 7:47pm, "we don't have time to store an uncooperative ninja." With that said Itachi was gone.

Sakura became so enraged she threw a punch at the wall near the door Itachi had just exited. _Damn it all. What do I do… either I help or I die._Sakura unconsciously began pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Damn, damn, damn. It's times like these I wish Naruto were here to help give me advice on what to do. He'd figure out a way to save his village and save himself." Sakura stopped pacing and plopped down onto the bed. "Naruto…" Sakura sucked in a huge breath of air, held it for a while and then released it in hopes that it would help clear her mind. It didn't, but it was worth the try. She closed her eyes and pictured herself back in her village safe and out of harms way, like she was before she was sent on this mission. Then she thought about all the lessons she learned from Kakashi. If there is one thing she learned it was that there will always come a time in ones life where a sacrifice will have to be made. The time for Sakura was apparently now. Sakura opened her eyes and stood to her feet. She sighed and began walking towards the door. This time when she went to open the door no one stopped her, but when she opened it Itachi was standing in front of her door apparently waiting for her to come out. "I knew you'd make the correct decision," Itachi said. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to follow him to what she presumed to be Pein's room.

Once there Itachi knocked once and the door slid open. Itachi looked down at Sakura then looked into the dimly lit room. Sakura walked inside and Itachi followed in after her. Pein sat at his desk doing some paperwork with Konan standing besides him folding a piece of origami. Pein looked up and Sakura flinched. His cold, weird looking purple eyes completely caught her off guard. She had never seen them up close before. The rinnegan is a powerful eye jutsu. "Sakura..." Sakura swallowed and moved closer to him. She stood a mere 3 feet away. "… How is it that you are trained by such a mighty woman like Tsunade, but was so easily caught by my men?" Sakura felt like nothing at the moment because what he said was true. She was trained under the wing of Tsunade, one of the legendary sanin, but she couldn't even as so much as protect herself. Tsunade would be so disappointed in her if she knew. Pein eyes Sakura intently, seeing the sadness in her face. "She would be disappointed in you if she were to find out wouldn't she, so would Naruto and all your other little friends." Sakura wanted to leave the room she turned to walk out but Itachi stood in her way. She didn't turn back to face Pein though she stayed facing the door. Pein chuckled, "Although all of this is true. I did not call you in here for that Sakura. As I'm sure you know, we have brought you here for one sole purpose… to capture the Naruto. Seeing as though you're in my office I take it that you have made up your mind to join us. Am I right?" Sakura face began to turn red from all the anger burning up inside of her. Itachi watched her carefully just in case she flew off the edge. Konan stopped doing her origami and watched Sakura. Everyone in the room now had their eyes on the pink haired girl. Sakura spun around and glared at Pein, straight in the eyes and said, "If I had a legitimate I would have picked the latter, but seeing as I didn't I'm forced to join with you mockeries of ninjas then so be it." A small smile graced Pein's lips and Konan noticed. She felt highly offended by Sakura's comment but Pein seemed amused. "Sakura, you're a very feisty one. I put the right person in charge of you," Pein said as he glanced from Itachi to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You will cooperate with us Sakura that is not up for discussion. Either that or we kill you and your pathetic village." Sakura glared at Pein, "What do you want?" Pein looked at her, then at Itachi and then lowered his head and went back to doing his paperwork. Itachi turned and the door slid open. Itachi walked through it then Sakura followed closely behind him. As soon as Pein's door closed Itachi said, "Welcome to Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU GUYS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER EXTREMELY LONG. :) PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING, BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS MATTER.<strong>


	4. Mistakes

**HEY HEY HEY WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 4 OF NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED. SAKURA HAS BEEN RECRUITED INTO THE AKATSUKI AND HAS SEXY 'OLE ITACHI WATCHING AFTER HER…. READ AND ENJOY. :) F.Y.I. I DO NOOOTTT OWN NARUTO. :P**

* * *

><p>After Itachi walked Sakura back to her room he briefed her quickly on where everything was located in her room. He let her know where the kitchen was, training grounds were, and living room was. He told her where everyone's rooms were and he also let her know to stay away from Zetsu because he would not hesitate to eat her. Sakura took in all the information Itachi gave to her and nodded her head after he was done. As soon as he walked away she closed her door and went to take a nice hot shower.<p>

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later Sakura was out the shower drying off in front of the mirror provided for her on top of the dresser. She looked inside the drawers where Itachi said everything she needed would be and found underwear, undershirts, and shorts. She slipped on a panty and put on a bra which was a little to small for her but she'd make it work. She put on one of the mesh undershirts that fit her snug and pulled on pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She walked over to the closet and opened the door and pulled an Akatsuki robe off of one of the hangers. She slipped into it quickly and walked over to the mirror to admire herself.<p>

_I already look like one of them._ She buttoned up the robe enough so that her mesh shirt was still showing and her cleavage was peeking out. _I need bigger bras._ Sakura then realized that she hadn't eaten all day and it was almost 9 o'clock. Barefooted she walked out of her room adjusting her bra, trying to tuck her boobs into the size c cup when she wore a d. Unknowingly Deidara had just walked out of his room too and was now staring at Sakura try to tuck her boobs away. "You keep trying to tuck those away, when they look just fine." Sakura's face immediately turned red as she looked up to see who her secret admirer was. "Deidara?" "In the flesh sweetheart." He turned and began walking away from her. Sakura really needed to buy some bras and quick. She couldn't walk around this hideout filled with boys with her breast practically falling out. Deidara seemed to be heading to the living room; thankfully the kitchen was in the opposite direction. Sakura exhaled and began her journey to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sakura reached the kitchen and luckily it was empty so she was free to look around as she pleased. She opened the fridge and it was packed with everything from seafood to pasta. She was beginning to think shed actually like it here. She took out the bowl with the chicken linguini and placed it on the counter. <em>Great now I just need to find the plates.<em> Sakura began walking around the kitchen and looked up to see see-through cupboards filled with cups and plates, which were also (sadly) to high up for her to reach. Sakura became annoyed. _Damn it why are all of these stupid boys so damn tall._ Sakura began tip-toeing hoping that she could reach a plate. She was still a few inches shy of reaching the bottom plate. Then a person came into the kitchen and he came up behind Sakura and took down a plate for her. Sakura was still on her tip toes when the person came up behind her and by the scent she knew it was him. When the shadow that took over her disappeared, she turned around and thanked him. "Thank you Itachi." "You shouldn't strain yourself, you could pull something." Sakura managed a smirk, "And you care?" Itachi stopped midway on his way to the refrigerator and said, "No. I don't." He continued walking to the fridge with a glass in hand. Poured him a cup of water and left the kitchen without looking back. Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair from in her face behind her ears. _He is so stuck up._

Right after Sakura finished dishing out a serving of food for her and returning the bowl to the fridge, she popped the bowl into the microwave for 2 minutes and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She was getting tired now; she could feel herself falling asleep. Right as the microwave beeped Kisame came walking into the kitchen. Sakura took out her bowl and placed it on the island. She picked up a fork and began to eat ignoring Kisame's presence. Kisame came and sat right across from Sakura eating what looked to be a raw bass fish. "Sakura Haruno…" Sakura looked up at him, "Yes." Kisame chuckled then sat back, "You're very strong." Sakura filled her mouth with another spoonful of linguini then said, "Okay… and you're telling me this because?" Kisame eyes narrowed seriously, "Don't get carried away in here. The people here may be hard to deal with and might come across as _easy_ but they can and _will_ kill you if given permission." _Permission?_ Sakura put down her fork and finished chewing and swallowing before she spoke, "What do you mean by permission?" "Exactly what I said. We cant kill you unless we're given permission." "But I thought-" "You thought Pein was going to let you live didn't you. Well he's not after he's done with you he'll kill you anyway. Don't pay his words any mind." Sakura nearly threw up all the food she just ate. Kisame stopped eating and now looked intensely at Sakura. Sakura looked back him.  
>"May I help you?"<br>"I just don't see what Itachi sees in you?"  
>The clank of the fork against the plate was loud magnified to a loud bomb shell sounding noise inside of the kitchen.<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"  
>"It's just that when we were sent to retrieve you and he caught your chakra he sped up... that's strange of him to do. Then again after the fight when you were unconscious he said to take you back here instead of killing you. I've been partners with Itachi for a long time and I've never seen such... such <em>sympathy<em> for a ninja. Especially not one from Konoha."  
>Sakura could not believe the nonsense Kisame was saying and began to laugh. Kisame sat there and chuckled to himself, "Believe it or not, but he has a soft spot for you. I can tell these things we've been partners for a long time. He's killed every other person that we've had to ambush but yet he chose to save you. What does that tell you?" Sakura stopped laughing and looked intently at Kisame. <em>He has a point but still... Itachi?<br>_"But…"  
>"But nothing Sakura, I know you find him interesting," Kisame said while smiling. Sakura could feel her face turning red.<br>"Just admit it."  
>"Hahaha, the day I ever fall for another Uchiha will be the death of me. I could never let such an egotistical person in my life." Kisame looked at her, "Give him a try, try to look past his demeanor he's not who he seems to put on. He needs someone like you Sakura… someone to make him forget his past."<br>"His past?"  
>"Yeah he's had a girlfriend a long time ago."<br>"And what happened?"  
>"I don't know how to explain it but-" Kisame was cut off by Itachi entering the kitchen. Then Sakura and Kisame both got up from the table. Itachi looked at the both of them. Sakura brushed past him to put her stuff in the sink. Itachi looked at her and admired her long braid swinging from side to side along with her hips. He took his thoughts off of such trivial things and placed his glass in the sink next to her plate and fork. Kisame already had left the kitchen so it was just Itachi and Sakura standing there. Sakura stood there staring at Itachi and Itachi stood there staring back at her. "What is it that you want?"<br>"Nothing," Sakura said while admiring his sharingan. Itachi was about to say something else but then he broke out in a coughing fit. He headed towards the sink and turned on the faucet to wash his hands of the blood that came out. Sakura took notice and before she knew it her medical ninja instincts kicked in and immediately went to his side. "Itachi, what is wrong?" He said nothing, but continued to wash his hands. Sakura was becoming tired of his façade that he insisted on putting up around her. She placed her hand on his back and let her green glow emit from her hand. She expected him to shrug her hand off from his back, but he just stayed there leaned over the sink. He did turn the faucet off though. She accessed the damage and removed his hand. "Itachi you're very sick." Itachi leaned off of the counter and turned to face Sakura, "I know." Sakura flinched at his words. "If you know that you're sick then why aren't you doing something about it." Itachi didn't answer her; he just left the kitchen and returned to his room. Sakura stood there watching him leave. _I can't deal with this anymore, I'm not going to let him take care of me in the condition he's in now. He can barely take care of himself. I'm healing him whether he wants me too, or not._

Sakura quickly washed up all the dishes and courageously made her way to Itachi's room. Sakura knocked on his door and a couple seconds later the door opened with a shirtless Itachi standing on the other side. Sakura's eyes lingered over his body for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his. His red, cold, emotionless sharingan activated eyes were staring back down at her. For a moment Sakura felt something spark in her heart, but just as quickly as it came it went away. "What is it that you want?" Itachi asked obviously becoming impatient. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I want to heal you." Itachi looked at her for a few more seconds, "Why?"  
>"Because I don't want you to take care of me in your condition for all I know you can drop dead, and then I'll be blamed. You need to be healed or else it will get much worse." Itachi looked at her for a while more, then he stepped aside allowing her access into his room. Sakura stepped in carefully. His room was as dimly lit as Pein's was. She walked over to his bed which had a stool next to it. She sat down and looked over towards Itachi who had just closed his door. He walked over to his bed and then looked down at Sakura. <em>I guess he's waiting for me to tell him what to do…<em> "Lay down on your back," Sakura said. Itachi did as he was told without arguing. When he had settled on his back Sakura stood up and accidentally knocked his bottle of pills down. She reached down and picked it up. She was about to read the prescription when Itachi reached up and grabbed hold of the bottle of pills. Both of their hands were on the bottle of pills. Sakura felt her face beginning to heat up so she let go and Itachi placed the pills under his pillows. "Why couldn't I see it?" Itachi looked at her, "If you do what you need to do, then there will be no reason for me to have to take those anymore." Sakura smirked at him, "Is there anything else you need me to do?" Itachi deactivated his sharingan and for the first time Sakura saw his real eyes. Just as black and deep as Sasuke's. "My eyes." Sakura was baffled for a moment, but when she inspected his eyes she saw how his eye sight was diminishing… and quickly. _When did it get this bad? _Sakura immediately began working on the cause for his cough. She placed her soft, warm hand on his torso and she felt how perfectly toned and chiseled he was. His body was perfect. She began releasing her chakra into him healing and soothing as she glided her hands over him effortlessly. Itachi just lay back watching her through dimmed eyes.

About 10-15 minutes later. Sakura had completely healed him. Then she went on to his eyes. "Close your eyes Itachi." Itachi closed his eyes. Sakura placed a hand on either of his eyes and went to work repairing years of damage to his eyes. This process took the longest because she had to be very careful not to do anymore harm than what was already done.

30 minutes later she was done healing his eyes. She took her hands from over his eyes. "Itachi…" He didn't move. "Itachi?" Still no answer. Sakura was beginning to think she did something wrong, but then she noticed his chest heaving up and down. _Oh… he's sleeping._ Sakura was about to get up, but then she thought about what those pills were for. She felt like she shouldn't snoop but then again... she really wanted to know. She double checked to make sure he was really asleep, then she stuck her hand under his pillow and carefully felt around so she didn't wake him up. She felt her fingertips brush the bottle of pills and right as she was about to pull it out. Itachi's right arm shot up and reached over to hold Sakura's still. He opened his eyes and his Sharingan was activated again. He blinked a couple of times and was surprised to see everything so crisp and clear. He looked at Sakura and Sakura didn't know whether to be scared or not. "What do you want with that bottle?" Sakura tried to pull free of his grip, but he wasn't having it. "I just wanted to see what was keeping you alive." Itachi just stared into Sakura's eyes. Sakura was beginning to lose herself. Itachi began pulling her slowly towards him, but then he caught himself and stopped. Sakura wasted no time worrying about the repercussions of her next actions, she doesn't even know why but kissing him was too tempting right now and if she wanted this feeling to go away she had to do it. She had to try. Sakura closed the gap between her and Itachi's lips. She wanted access, but he made no attempt to give it to her. As a matter of fact he didn't even feel like he was kissing her back. Then he pushed her off of him. Sakura nearly fell off the stool with the force he pushed her with. "What is your problem," Sakura asked furious. "Don't ever do that again." Sakura felt tears threatening to fall. So she stood up and made her way out of his room, but before she exited she turned around and said, "You know what, I don't get you. It seems as if you're finally warming up and then you're _heart_ freezes over again. What is your problem with people. Is that why you're girlfriends gone!?"

Sakura had struck a nerve in Itachi and she regretted the words coming out of her mouth almost as fast as Itachi had his hand around her throat and her pressed against the door. "Who told you about her?" Sakura had never heard him yell before, but the tone of his voice now was pretty close to it. Sakura could barely breathe, yet alone answer his question. "Itachi…" Sakura was gasping for breath and she could feel the life being pulled from her lungs. Itachi tightened his grip around her, before he regained his composure and let her go. Sakura dropped to the floor on her knees gasping for air. Itachi just stood there, towering above her, looking down. Sakura could no longer suppress the tears in her eyes. She broke down… something she hadn't done in a very long time. She got up, opened Itachi's door and fled to her room. She hadn't even bothered to close his door. As Sakura was running 2 doors down to her room which felt like an eternity, Deidara had just walked out of his room and Sakura bumped into him. Deidara caught her in his arms, but Sakura broke free and continued to her room next door. Deidara turned to catch her long pink braid disappear into her room. Then the door slammed and that was it. Deidara stood there dumbfounded. Then he looked to his right and saw Itachi standing at his door looking back at him. "What did you do to her," Deidara asked. Itachi just turned and walked back into his room not bothering to answer him.

Itachi closed his door behind him. _Damn it Sakura._

Sakura plopped down into her bed tears staining her face. _I hate you Itachi._

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 4 OF NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED. :D I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER… YOU'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	5. Remembrance

**SAKURA HAS HEALED ITACHI, BUT THE THANKS THAT ITACHI GAVE WASN'T EXACTLY WHAT SAKURA WAS LOOKING FOR. PAIN COULD BE A WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT SAKURA WAS FEELING AT THE TIME… READ AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY. BY THE WAY SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO UPDATE.**

* * *

><p>Sakura was beginning to lose herself. Itachi began pulling her slowly towards him, but then he caught himself and stopped. Sakura wasted no time worrying about the repercussions of her next actions, she doesn't even know why but kissing him was too tempting right now and if she wanted this feeling to go away she had to do it. She had to try. Sakura closed the gap between her and Itachi's lips. She wanted access, but he made no attempt to give it to her. As a matter of fact he didn't even feel like he was kissing her back. Then he pushed her off of him. Sakura nearly fell off the stool with the force he pushed her with. "What is your problem," Sakura asked furious. "Don't ever do that again." Sakura felt tears threatening to fall. So she stood up and made her way out of his room, but before she exited she turned around and said, "You know what, I don't get you. It seems as if you're finally warming up and then you're <em>heart<em> freezes over again. What is your problem with people. Is that why you're girlfriends gone!?"

Sakura had struck a nerve in Itachi and she regretted the words coming out of her mouth almost as fast as Itachi had his hand around her throat and her pressed against the door. "Who told you about her?" Sakura had never heard him yell before, but the tone of his voice now was pretty close to it. Sakura could barely breathe, yet alone answer his question. "Itachi…" Sakura was gasping for breath and she could feel the life being pulled from her lungs. Itachi tightened his grip around her, before he regained his composure and let her go. Sakura dropped to the floor on her knees gasping for air. Itachi just stood there, towering above her, looking down. Sakura could no longer suppress the tears in her eyes. She broke down… something she hadn't done in a very long time. She got up, opened Itachi's door and fled to her room. She hadn't even bothered to close his door. As Sakura was running 2 doors down to her room which felt like an eternity, Deidara had just walked out of his room and Sakura bumped into him. Deidara caught her in his arms, but Sakura broke free and continued to her room next door. Deidara turned to catch her long pink braid disappear into her room. Then the door slammed and that was it. Deidara stood there dumbfounded. Then he looked to his right and saw Itachi standing at his door looking back at him. "What did you do to her," Deidara asked. Itachi just turned and walked back into his room not bothering to answer him.

Itachi closed his door behind him. _Damn it Sakura._

Sakura plopped down into her bed tears staining her face. _I hate you Itachi._

* * *

><p>Sakura lay there in her bed face buried deep in her pillow. She felt as stupid as the actions she did. So many thoughts raged throughout Sakura's mind at the moment… so many that she was beginning to develop a headache. "I can't believe that I could <em>ever<em> think that that was okay." Sakura buried her face deeper into the pillow. She couldn't breathe but half of her wanted to suffocate to death and make this whole situation disappear into obscurity. Right when she was running out of oxygen in the pillow there came a knock on her door… a soft one. She had no intention of getting up to open her door, but then as she lay there she couldn't remember if she had locked the door behind her. There was another knock, but this time it was followed by a soft voice. "Sakura…" It was Deidara; Sakura didn't want to speak. She didn't want to tell him to come in, but she couldn't tell him go away. She feared what happened next. Deidara slowly twisted the knob of the door until there was a click. Sakura quickly pulled the covers over her head. She felt the light from the hallway on her body. It felt like burns then the door closed and it went away. For a moment she couldn't tell whether Deidara had come in or seen that she was sleeping and went away, but the suspicions were confirmed when she heard him next to the bed. "Sakura…" She didn't move and didn't plan to. "Are you okay?" Deidara sounded so caring and gentle it pained for her to ignore him like this. "Are you going to answer me?" Sakura had every will in her body not to answer before she felt his hand on her back. "Sakura please…" His hand brought back the tears.

Deidara heard the tears and the tiny sobs that she was trying to stifle. "Sakura?"

That was all Sakura could take for the night she shot up from beneath the sheets and flew into Deidara's arms. She cried her eyes out on his chest. She didn't know what to expect from him, but he didn't say another word he just held her. Sakura hadn't been held like this since the time Sasuke left… by Naruto. She hadn't cried like this since Sasuke left… she hadn't felt like this since Sasuke left. Why… _why_ was Itachi conjuring up all these emotions from the past? She wrapped her arms tighter around Deidara and let out all the tears she would never let out in public.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Deidara hadn't even noticed when they both fell asleep. He was still sitting in the stool right next to her bed. He looked down and Sakura was fast asleep on him, arms still wrapped around him. He brushed her bangs out of her face and wiped away the excess tears that still stained her face. His movements cause Sakura to stir. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want to be caught in here at 3:00 in the morning. So he quickly and swiftly laid Sakura down on her bed. Made sure she was okay and then slid out of her room, hopefully unnoticed. He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.<p>

Zetsu watched from the ceiling. "Hmmm… I wonder how Itachi will feel about this?" He slid back into the wall and went about his business.

* * *

><p>It was 11 am and Sakura was now rolling over in bed. She had a major headache and her eyes were puffy. She strained to open her eyes. She yawned and stretched. She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to see what damage she had done to her face. She entered the bathroom and examined her face. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe myself. I must have lost my mind to be crying like that." Then everything came rushing back to memory from last night. The pain she felt, to the comfort she received from Deidara. "Deidara!" She ran out of her bathroom and looked around the room looking for Deidara. When had he left? She didn't even notice when she got out the bed that he was gone. Deidara had taken care of her last night even after she so desperately tried for him to go away and she didn't even get to say thank you. She'd thank him today when she saw him. In the mean while Sakura began to strip, it was time to scrub the memories from last night off of her and send it far away down the drain. She stepped into the shower and let the cleansing begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi sat up on his bed looking around his room. His new vision was perfect. He stepped off his bed and felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw a strand of hair… it was pink. He picked up the hair and held it in his hand for a moment before dashing it in the garbage. He remembered last night almost as clearly as his vision had gotten. He had never gotten so mad before… so quickly. He clenched a fist. He deactivated his sharingan and vow not to ever let her get him so emotionally unstable again. Stability… he almost forgot the brief kiss they shared, before he went off. It's not that he was upset, he was too prideful. He would never put himself in that position again, because next time he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop himself again. He headed to the bathroom. He had a long day ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura just finished brushing her hair… it took <em>forever<em>. She decided she wouldn't braid it up today but that she'd just leave it in a low ponytail. Her stomach began to growl signaling that it was time for breakfast. She stepped out of her room confidently not bothering with even the chance that she might run into Itachi she just kept on stepping. She headed towards the kitchen, when she got there Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and Hidan were in there. The only person eating was Tobi, but he immediately stopped when he saw Sakura come in. "Sakura-chan!" Tobi ran up and hugged her tightly. Sakura lost her breath for a couple seconds. Deidara grilled Tobi, "Tobi… GET OFF OF HER!" Tobi immediately let go and sat back down sadly, "Sorry Senpai." Sakura frowned, "You didn't have to yell at him like that Deidara." Sakura walked past Tobi and ruffled his hair. Sakura went to the cupboard to get a bowl but apparently they felt the need to put all the bowls and plates on the highest level. Sakura struggled to get a bowl. She heard them behind her snickering and laughing at her. She was jumping and tiptoeing to get one but she simply could not reach. Then suddenly all the laughing and snickering stopped. She turned around and walking into the kitchen was none other than Itachi. Before she could do or say anything, he walked over and reached down a bowl for her. "I thought I told you not to over reach." Sakura scoffed and walked out of the kitchen, I'm not hungry anymore.

As Sakura disappeared down the hall Hidan, Tobi and Kisame all exchanged their expressions for a confused one. "Ummmm… did I just miss something," Kisame blurted out. Itachi himself was a bit taken a back. He got upset and left the kitchen but not the same way as Sakura. He went out into the courtyard and left them sitting in the kitchen looking dumfounded.

He walked through the courtyard and went all the way to the back. He sat down on a bench and began thinking, but before his thoughts had a chance to begin they were interrupted. Zetsu came out of the ground in front of Itachi and stood before him. Itachi just looked at him. "Itachi what a surprise to find you here," said white Zetsu. Itachi became increasingly annoyed as they stood there with nothing important to tell him. Itachi was seconds away from getting up and walking away. Apparently Zetsu noticed and quickly began to talk. "How are you and Sakura?" They had struck the thickest nerve in Itachi's body. He got up. "Maybe you'd like to know who I saw coming out of her room at 3 in the morning last night." Itachi stopped in his tracks. "Ahh… I see I've caught your attention." Zetsu sunk into the ground but before he knew it he had been trapped inside of a genjutsu. Didn't even know when it happened. "Relax Itachi there is no need to use your powers, I'll tell you willingly." "Then begin talking." "You may want to ask Deidara, what they were up to last night." Itachi released the genjutsu and stood there for a minute more before proceeding to walk back to the house. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Zetsu sarcastically said before disappearing into the ground.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed legs and arms crossed thinking about how she was going to handle this situation. She was still hungry, but she dared not go back into the kitchen for fear that he may still be there. Wait… <em>fear<em>… what was she doing? Sakura Haruno was scared of no one especially not some Uchiha! She stood up and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to go out there and do what I have to do." She began walking towards the door when there was a knock. She stopped dead in her tracks. What if it was him? Should she open the door? The knock came again, this time a little more firmly. "Who is it?" "Konan." Konan? Sakura was definitely caught off guard by this visit, what she could possibly want was beyond Sakura. Sakura went along and answered the door. Soon as the door opened Konan stretched out her hand and handed Sakura a letter. Konan must have read the confused expression on Sakura's face. "It's from Pein." Sakura nodded. Konan left and Sakura closed the door behind her. She went right back to her sitting position on the bed and began to open the letter. It read:

_Sakura Haruno you haven't been here that long, but I feel that you may be of great help. There is a mission coming up that I want you and Konan to go on, but you need more training. That's where Itachi comes in. I will speak with him about this and you will begin training tomorrow everyday for a week at 7 in the morning. I'm sure you have no objections…_

_-Pein_

Sakura folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. Training with Itachi was the last thing she wanted right now. She didn't want to see him let alone have to take instructions from him… but then again she did get to fight him with all she had. "Maybe I can put a scratch on that perfect little face of his." Sakura jerked backwards as soon as the words finished spilling out of her mouth. "EW!" She could not believe she had just uttered such nonsense. "This cannot be life."

It was already 12 something and Sakura had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. She got up off her bed and headed towards the door and before she could make it to the door she heard a loud snap. "Ouch!" She felt her back and to her dread the bra she had on had just snapped in two at the back. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura needed to go shopping for bras and fast because this was not okay. Thank God it didn't happen in front of all of those boys. She quickly changed into another bra which was actually a bit smaller than the last one she had on but she couldn't do much about it now. She wanted to go shopping today since she would be training for the next week. "I wonder if Deidara will take me shopping?" She left her room to go look for Deidara… he might still be in the kitchen. As she headed down the hallway to the kitchen she began to hear yelling. It sounded like Deidara and… and Itachi?


	6. Hidden Feelings

**BACK AGAIN FOR CHAPTER 6 OF NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED. READ AND ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY… AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU'RE FEELING. :)**

* * *

><p>"It's from Pein." Sakura nodded. Konan left and Sakura closed the door behind her. She went right back to her sitting position on the bed and began to open the letter. It read:<p>

_Sakura Haruno you haven't been here that long, but I feel that you may be of great help. There is a mission coming up that I want you and Konan to go on, but you need more training. That's where Itachi comes in. I will speak with him about this and you will begin training tomorrow everyday for a week at 7 in the morning. I'm sure you have no objections…_

_-Pein_

Sakura folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. Training with Itachi was the last thing she wanted right now. She didn't want to see him, let alone have to take instructions from him… but then again she did get to fight him with all she had. "Maybe I can put a scratch on that perfect little face of his." Sakura jerked backwards as soon as the words finished spilling out of her mouth. "EW!" She could not believe she had just uttered such nonsense. "This cannot be life."

It was already 12 something and Sakura had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. She got up off her bed and headed towards the door and before she could make it to the door she heard a loud snap. "Ouch!" She felt her back and to her dread the bra she had on had just snapped in two at the back. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura needed to go shopping for bras and fast because this was not okay. Thank God it didn't happen in front of all of those boys. She quickly changed into another bra which was actually a bit smaller than the last one she had on but she couldn't do much about it now. She wanted to go shopping today since she would be training for the next week. "I wonder if Deidara will take me shopping?" She left her room to go look for Deidara… he might still be in the kitchen. As she headed down the hallway to the kitchen she began to hear yelling. It sounded like Deidara and… and Itachi?

Sakura didn't know whether to slow down or speed up towards the kitchen, but Deidara sounded pretty upset. So she walked a little faster.

"After you made her cry someone had to go and comfort her!"  
>"I don't want you in her room… again."<br>"What are you going to do to stop me."

Itachi was getting furious and tired of the antics. Every muscle in his body wanted to punch Deidara in the face but not in front of everyone.

"You really should consider your choices."  
>"You do not scare me Uchiha! You may scare everyone else in this house, but not me. If Sakura wants to be with me rather than you I can understand why."<p>

Itachi noticed Sakura standing at the doorway of the kitchen just staring in disbelief. "Why don't you ask her yourself." Deidara looked around and caught Sakura's eye. _I should've stayed in my room. I would rather starve to death then deal with this._ "So what'll be Sakura. Me or the Uchiha."

Sakura thought she lost her mind for a second. "I'm not choosing anyone. I wish I didn't have to be here but I do. From now on it's strictly professional. Don't talk to me if that's not how you want things to be because I'm tired of this shit." She walked past both of them went into the cupboard and pulled out a snack and walked out of the kitchen. She could not possibly choose between the two of them… because after all she's been through, she'd still be dumb enough to choose Itachi.

* * *

><p>Deidara's eyes closed and he put his head on the island counter in front of him. Itachi shook his head and grabbed a glass of juice and went back outside, he should've never approached Deidara. He was so furious when Zetsu told him that, but then again it had been his fault she was in that position. Next time… matter a fact there won't be a next time. Itachi couldn't show emotion because this is where it got him. He didn't want to tarnish his reputation and would not under no circumstances for a girl… not even Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura closed the door behind her and to her dismay sat on her bed. "Guess I won't be going shopping after all. Just my luck." Sakura ate her little snack and lay back on her bed. <em>It seems that every time I exit this room something else bad happens. So I think I'll just lay low in here for the rest of the day.<em> Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep all this stress was making her extra tired.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood in the middle of the garden when he heard Pein in the back of head calling him. So he headed towards his office.<p>

He got there and knocked waiting for permission to enter. When it was granted he slid open the door and stepped inside. "Yes."  
>"Itachi I need you to train Sakura for a week starting tomorrow at 7am every day."<p>

Before Itachi had room to interject Pein silenced him with a "That will be all."

Itachi balled his right hand into a fist as he left the room. Now he was really furious. He wanted to stay clear of Sakura for a while because she seemed to mess up his way of life. Now he had to train her for a week. They'd be together all day together for a week. This could not be happening to Itachi.

He had just about enough annoyances for the day, he decided to head back to his room.

* * *

><p>Some time had gone by and it was pretty late at night when Sakura finally awoke from her slumber. She was absolutely starving now, this time she had to get a proper meal to eat or she was sure she'd die from starvation. So she got out of bed and headed out her room and towards the kitchen. She got to the kitchen and thankfully it was empty… actually it seemed as if everyone was either in their room or out somewhere because the house was eerily silent. Sakura got to the refrigerator and took out a bowl of macaroni and cheese. She very delightfully got a spoon out the drawer, but the hardest task was getting a bowl from the cupboard. There was no one to get it for her this time so she had to figure out something.<p>

She eventually got fed up of tippy toeing because she was never going to reach it. She did some cool ninja jump to get on top of the counter that way she was right at the level of the bowls. She took out the bowl and stepped aside from the cupboard to close the door, but she accidentally stepped on a napkin on the counter and slipped. The fall from the counter all the way to the floor was ever long. Sakura hit the floor with a loud thud and the bowl fell out of her hand and surprisingly didn't break but went sliding across the floor. Sakura felt really dizzy; she hit her head on the floor really hard. She tried to stand up but when she did everything turned blurry. She was holding on to the counter for support but she felt herself going down. In the blur she noticed a figure approaching her. Her eyes closed and she started to fall, but never hit the ground. "Are you okay?" This voice… she hadn't heard it before… or had she? Oh well, she couldn't answer them the pain was to intense. Before she knew it her legs weren't touching the floor either. She was being carried out of the kitchen apparently. Then she blanked out.

* * *

><p>Sakura came to. She opened her eyes barely to get a clue of where she was. She opened it a bit more and she realized she was in the living room. She sat up, and got a major headache. She held her head as she fixed herself into a sitting position. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She immediately started to heal her pounding headache.<p>

After a couple of seconds it was completely gone. She wanted to know who it was that oh so kindly carried her here. She looked at the table in front of her and there was the bowl filled with macaroni and cheese with a fork in front of her. The person who helped her could wait, Sakura was starving. She didn't even know what time it was but she did know that she had to be up for 7 o'clock in the morning. So she began stuffing her face, then out of the corner of her eye she saw and image emerging from the door. She stopped stuffing her face and looked to see who it was.

"I see you're up and feeling better." He had a voice similar to Itachi. _Who is this guy… he's kind of cute too._ "My name is Sasori I heard the fall from my room since I'm right there. You were pretty out of it." Sakura scanned him up and down and then her eyes caught with his. He had this uncanny smirk on his face. She swallowed the macaroni in her mouth and then thanked him. "Sasori you said your name was?"  
>"Yes that's my name."<br>"Hmm… how come I've never seen you in here before?"  
>"I'm usually on missions a lot."<p>

Sakura eyed him, but nothing about him seemed suspicious. Then as if he had read her mind, "Do I seem that suspicious to you?"

Sakura smirked and went back to eating her food. "Thanks for helping me again," she said when she finished.

"Anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself. I heard you got picked up by Itachi."  
>Sakura rolled her eyes and walked past him, "He didn't pick me up."<br>Sasori watched her walk away, "You're hair is really long."  
>"I know I've been growing it since I was small. Anyways I have to get to bed I have training early in the morning."<br>"Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura headed back to her bedroom and made it there safely without any interruptions. She opened her door and closed it behind her. When she turned around she noticed someone sitting on her bed. The figure stood up and began walking towards her. She turned back around to feel for the light switch but before she could the person was already behind her. She was spun around instantly and before she had a chance to realize who the person was their lips was firmly pressed against hers. _Damn they have soft lips._ Sakura eyes were wide open but they were so close she couldn't make out any distinguishing features.

The person kept kissing her and pulled her closer. The kiss was enticing and Sakura didn't even notice when her eyes had closed or when she had allowed the person access into her mouth, but it happened. She was passionately kissing someone and she didn't even know who the person was, but at this moment she didn't care, she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

When she finally needed to come up for air, she stopped and gently pushed the person off of her. She looked up and then she saw who it was. She was taken aback, and touched her lips out of reflex. _No way…_


	7. Enough

**FINALLY BACK WITH CHAPTER 7 OF MY STORY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN AAGGEESS BUT I HIGHLY APOLOGIZE. I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG, BUT HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO KEEP UPDATING FROM NOW ON… EVERYDAY.**

* * *

><p>Sakura headed back to her bedroom and made it there safely without any interruptions. She opened her door and closed it behind her. When she turned around she noticed someone sitting on her bed. The figure stood up and began walking towards her. She turned back around to feel for the light switch but before she could the person was already behind her. She was spun around instantly and before she had a chance to realize who the person was their lips was firmly pressed against hers. Damn they have soft lips. Sakura eyes were wide open but they were so close she couldn't make out any distinguishing features.<p>

The person kept kissing her and pulled her closer. The kiss was enticing and Sakura didn't even notice when her eyes had closed or when she had allowed the person access into her mouth, but it happened. She was passionately kissing someone and she didn't even know who the person was, but at this moment she didn't care, she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

When she finally needed to come up for air, she stopped and gently pushed the person off of her. She looked up and then she saw who it was. She was taken aback, and touched her lips out of reflex. No way… "Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Sakura could not believe her eyes, they had to be playing tricks on her. "Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?"

There was no mistaking it… it was Sasuke alright. Sakura would never forget his voice. "How did you get in here… how did you know I was here?" Sasuke took Sakura by the hand, "Don't worry about it I'm here now." He lead her over to her bed and gently laid her down. Sakura was too much in shock to realize what was happening. Sasuke slid his hands under shirt while he laid gentle kisses all over her neck. Sakura was sure this was a trick being played a mean trick. Then Sasuke kissed her again as passionately as he did when she first walked in, but this time when they broke apart and Sakura looked up into his face it was Itachi staring back at her. She screamed and was jolted out of her sleep. The suns rays burned her eyes as she leaned up and realized she was still on the couch. She hadn't moved after her and Sasori had the short conversation she had passed back out. _The dream seemed so real, but what could it have meant._

* * *

><p>When Sakura finally made it back to her room she realized it was 5 minutes to 7. She didn't care, she'd let Itachi wait and if he had a problem with it, then that would be his problem.<p>

Sakura took her precious time taking a shower and getting dressed. It was 7:36 when she reached the courtyard where they trained. Itachi was no where in sight. Sakura scoffed and mumbled a few swear words under her breath. Before she could say anything else, from the corner of her eye she spotted a kunai hurtling in her direction. She dodged it by a millimeter. Soon Itachi showed himself. "You are late."

"And I don't care. I don't want to be here anymore than you do. You're lucky I showed up."

Itachi just watched Sakura. Sakura returned the favor, but her dream from last night kept infiltrating her thoughts. She shook her head hard and shouted, "Let's get on with this already." Itachi dissembled into hundreds of crows and said, "It's already begun." Sakura hated genjutsu.

* * *

><p>"This training is about focusing. You need to defeat me… well try, while you're in a genjutsu. I'll give you 5 tries." Sakura stood as still as a brick wall and closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. All noise was blocked out of her head. She scanned the area with her chakra and found no trace of Itachi. He could not be found in the air or on the land so the last place left to check would be… "IN THE GROUND!" She summoned up her greatest chakra filled punch and gave it all she had. The ground absorbs her punch and then in a split second waves of destruction spanning a mile wide ruptured the very ground beneath her feet unveiling Itachi. Itachi shot up into the air and quickly did hand signs to release his great fire ball technique in Sakura's direction. Sakura managed to dodge it even though the heat from the ball burned her right arm and leg. She sped off in Itachi's direction with a Kunai in hand and Itachi reciprocated the action by taking out his own kunai. They crossed blades a few times before Itachi knocked Sakura's kunai out of her hand and sent it flying to the ground beneath them. Sakura let her guard off of him for a second and Itachi sent her flying towards the ground. She landed back first and rolled for a few more feet before coming to a stop. Sakura lay there not budging. Itachi landed beside her and before he could make another move, Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke and Itachi was on the floor with Sakura on top of him with a kunai to his throat. Sakura was huffing and puffing while Itachi just lay there.<p>

Off in the distance Zetsu was watching and was amazed. "Wow, she actually got him," white Zetsu proclaimed. "He let her get him, Itachi would have never been so careless as to get taken down by the pitiful little girl," black Zetsu corrected.

"I got you," Sakura said while catching her breath while still sitting on top of Itachi's chest. "Okay, get off of me now." Sakura hadn't even realized, she quickly got off of him and turned away in embarrassment. She struggled to keep her face from flushing red. The fight had gone on longer than imagined because the sun had already crossed over the sky and cast its shadows in the opposite direction now. "That's it for practice today." Itachi dusted himself off and preceded back to the house, this had gone on long enough. Not only was Sakura in his head, but now she was beginning to affect his work. He had to let Pein know that he could no longer train her. He had to get some time away from her in order for this little infatuation to die down. Sakura stretched to sky and felt the pain begin to burrow into her from the burns she collected from Itachi's fire ball. She healed them as best as she could outside and then went inside to bandage them up.

* * *

><p>Itachi wasted no time going to see Pein. He knocked once and was given permission to enter. As soon as he entered the room, before he could get a chance to talk Pein beat him to it. "I heard that Sakura healed you from your illness, is that true?" Itachi nodded his head, "and I also heard that she beat you today in your little battle outside." <em>It had to be Zetsu.<em> "By the look on your face that must also be true."

"That's actually what I came in her to talk to you about."

"Go ahead."

"I can no longer _watch over_ Sakura." Pein's eyes narrowed, "And why not?" Itachi of course couldn't tell Pein the truth. That he was beginning to get feelings for her and being around her was messing with his head. So he lied, "Deidara is better fit to train her than I am, she'll learn more from him than she will from me. Plus they already get along better." Pein cleared his throat, "Is that so… well then fine. From this day forth you are no longer in charge of Sakura Haruno. You're free of her, do as you please. You are dismissed." Itachi walked out of Pein's room not quite sure of what he was feeling. He had to rest his head and he had a long time to do it now that he didn't have to watch over Sakura anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEWS TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU.<strong>


	8. Caution

**I'M BACK AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 8 OF MY STORY. HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Itachi wasted no time going to see Pein. He knocked once and was given permission to enter. As soon as he entered the room, before he could get a chance to talk Pein beat him to it. "I heard that Sakura healed you from your illness, is that true?" Itachi nodded his head, "and I also heard that she beat you today in your little battle outside." <em>It had to be Zetsu.<em> "By the look on your face that must also be true."

"That's actually what I came in her to talk to you about."

"Go ahead."

"I can no longer _watch over_ Sakura." Pein's eyes narrowed, "And why not?" Itachi of course couldn't tell Pein the truth. That he was beginning to get feelings for her and being around her was messing with his head. So he lied, "Deidara is better fit to train her than I am, she'll learn more from him than she will from me. Plus they already get along better." Pein cleared his throat, "Is that so… well then fine. From this day forth you are no longer in charge of Sakura Haruno. You're free of her, do as you please. You are dismissed." Itachi walked out of Pein's room not quite sure of what he was feeling. He had to rest his head and he had a long time to do it now that he didn't have to watch over Sakura anymore.

* * *

><p>It was well into the evening now and Sakura was lying on her bed thinking about all the events that occurred ever since she came into this house. She wasn't even sure that she had met all the members yet, but yet she wasn't as tense as she was before when she had first arrived there. <em>Maybe I can get used to this.<em> Sakura shot up and shook her head. What was wrong with her, was she completely losing it now. She had obviously spent a little too much time here. It wasn't what she was getting used to; it was _who_ she was getting used to.

* * *

><p>Itachi lay on his back looking up to his ceiling pondering about the day. He thought back to earlier when Sakura defeated him. He had let his guard down only for a moment and got taken down. He seemed to be letting his guard down around her a lot since she got here, and that had to be changed. He hated to admit it, but the feelings were real… and as real as they were they had to go. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Sakura as he had fell for <em>her<em> so many years ago. Itachi sat up, "Enough of these trivial thoughts." He got up turned out his lights and went to bed, as late as it was he was sure everyone could hear him thinking out loud.

* * *

><p>Sakura was tossing and turning in her sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat and decided that getting a glass of water was the best thing for right now. Maybe that would cool her raging mind.<p>

Sakura slid out of bed and didn't even bother putting on pants. She creaked open her door and made sure that no one was out in the hallways before she proceeded to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen she struggled to reach a glass in the cupboard. She eventually gave up because she didn't want to have a repeat of last night. Thankfully there was a cup in the sink, so she just washed it then filled it with cold water. As the last drops of water slid down her throat she held the glass to her mouth for a moment more with her eyes closed. She placed the glass in the sink and stared into its emptiness. Then out of nowhere a hand slid across her mouth and her torso. Sakura struggled against the figure, but it was of no avail. She was being half carried half dragged out of the kitchen. She was then pulled into a nearby room which was pitch black, The door closed behind them and Sakura was thrown against a bed. She couldn't see and all she could do was scream, but before she could muster up a powerful yell she was smacked hard against the face which sent her into a daze. The last thing she remembers is her underwear being slid off… everything after that was a blur. _Itachi…_

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped up. <em>Was last night a dream?<em> Her thoughts were quickly answered by the absence of her underwear and the pain between her legs. She looked at the time and it was 9:15am. _Oh no. I can't let anyone know about this, it'll just cause unnecessary problems._ Sakura tried as best as she could to overcome the pain, but all over her body hurt and if that wasn't bad enough she was bleeding and her right cheek was black and blue. She started healing herself when her door slid open.

"Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER &amp; SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. THANK YOU.<strong>


	9. Risky Situations

**I'M BACK AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 9 OF MY STORY. HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped up. <em>Was last night a dream?<em> Her thoughts were quickly answered by the absence of her underwear and the pain between her legs. She looked at the time and it was 9:15am. _Oh no. I can't let anyone know about this, it'll just cause unnecessary problems._ Sakura tried as best as she could to overcome the pain, but all over her body hurt and if that wasn't bad enough she was bleeding and her right cheek was black and blue. She started healing herself when her door slid open.

"Sakura?"

Sakura rushed to cover herself with her bed sheets, but it was of no avail, because she had already been spotted. Deidara rushed over to Sakura's side. He was furious.

"Who did this to you!" Deidara was scanning Sakura's body and every inch of it made him angrier and angrier. Sakura continued healing herself, wincing every now and then at the pain. Deidara asked again, "Sakura who did this to you?" Sakura shook her head, "I don't know." Deidara stood up. "What do you mean you don't know!?" Sakura looked up at Deidara, and he for the first time saw the deep rooted pain in Sakura's eyes. "I went to go get some water in the kitchen then I was dragged out the kitchen by someone and then into a room. I was trying to see who it was but it was so dark. I could be wrong but the person's hair looked black, but that could've just been from the darkness in the room. Then I was hit really hard and I blacked out. When I came to I was in my room and in a lot of pain."

The more Sakura told the angrier Deidara got. The bruise on Sakura's face was taking the longest to heal and it was pissing him off that somebody in this house could think that they could do whatever they wanted to and not get caught. Deidara took Sakura's hand in his and Sakura looked up at him. "Don't worry, I'll catch whoever did this to you and I promise you he'll get what he deserves." Sakura forced a smile. She didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

><p>Outside of Sakura's room was an extremely aggravated man. Itachi dropped Sakura's kunai on the floor that he came to return and turned away towards the kitchen with a quickness. He knew exactly who did this.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara stayed and helped Sakura out whatever she needed until she felt better. He paged pain and told him that Sakura wasn't feeling well and that they'd resume practice when she did. Sakura wanted to take a shower, but was still in pain. She asked Deidara to help her undress and Deidara started to turn red. "Are you sure?" Sakura said yeah still facing the bathroom. <em>The first person I wanted to see me naked was actually Itachi…<em> Deidara quickly obliged and slid Sakura's t-shirt over her head. She had on no underwear so she was already naked. He didn't see the front of her and barely saw any back since her hair was so long. He got her robe for her and slid it onto her body. He tied it for her and helped her get up. He led her to the bathroom and turned on and set the water for her. While he did these things Sakura examined herself in the mirror then watched him. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" Deidara stopped with the water and then went over to her, put his arms around her gently and responded, "Because somebody has too. I would do anything for you Sakura." Sakura eyes widened. Deidara smiled at her through the mirror. He had begun untying Sakura's robe, when Sakura's hands caught his. She turned to him and said, "Thank you for everything, but I got it from here." She pushed him away and Deidara eyed her before exiting her bathroom and her room. Sakura sighed, _I could never allow myself to fall in love with anybody in this house. Least of all Deidara… he's like a best friend._ She dropped her robe and stepped into the shower… the water felt heavenly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen Itachi approached Hidan. Itachi wasn't one to make a scene so he called him outside. Hidan reluctantly got up and followed him outside.<p>

Once outside, deep into the courtyard where they were free from wandering ears, Itachi stopped walking. "What is this about?" Even though Hidan asked that question, he had a smirk on his face. Itachi took note and wasted no time getting straight to the point. "I know it was you." Hidan fixed his scythe on his back and smoothed his hair. "I still don't know what you-" Itachi was growing increasingly impatient and grabbed Hidan by his coat collar and pulled him within 2 feet of him. "If you so much as look in her direction again I'll kill you." Hidan laughed. He tried to get loose, "So feisty Itachi. I've never seen you like this before… and over such a piece of shit." Itachi's eyes flared. "Oh and have you forgotten that I can't die." Itachi dropped him and just stared at him. Hidan fixed himself. "How'd ya know it was me?" Itachi began walking away he was just about fed up with this situation, "Touch her again, and you'll be left to deal with me." Hidan shivered, "Ooo, I'm so scared." Itachi disappeared right before Hidan's eyes and appeared behind him. "You should be." Itachi broke Hidan's head off and threw it. Hidan's body began frantically searching about. He could hear Hidan's swears and curses from in the bushes. "Wait until I put myself back together Itachi! I'm going to fucking kill you asshole!"

* * *

><p>It was a little after 4 and Sakura was feeling much better now. The black and blue mark on her face had gone down immensely and she had healed the rest of her injuries. She had just finished putting her hair in its usual long braid when there was a knock on her door. It startled her. She had begun locking her door. After last night she couldn't take anymore chances. She got up and unlocked her door and cracked it a little bit. She looked up and it was Deidara. She opened it all the way and let Deidara in. "It's just you," Sakura chuckled. Deidara smiled, "Who'd you expect it to be?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders. They walked over to her bed together, Sakura sat on the bed and Deidara sat on the stool by her bed. Sakura played with her fingers a little bit and then decided to break the silence. "I never did ask why you came to my room this morning." Deidara looked up at her, "Didn't you know that I'm your new training partner?" Sakura was taken aback, "What? Since when!?" Deidara realized that she absolutely knew nothing so he filled her in, "Yesterday after your training session with Itachi, Itachi apparently went to Pain and asked him to take him off the duty of taking care of you. He told Pain that I was better suited to you and that you liked me better anyway so I should train you and take care of you. Pain said okay, informed me early this morning and that's why I came to your room. I thought you knew." Sakura's mind was spinning. She couldn't believe that Itachi did that. Yeah she wanted to get away from him, but she didn't think that he would actually not want to take care of her anymore and ask to be replaced. Did he really hate her that much? Sakura was upset but she didn't know why. <em>Since he doesn't want to be around me anymore then forget him!<em> Sakura looked at Deidara, "I'm glad that you're my new training partner. He was right about one thing, I do like you way more than him that's for sure," then she laughed. Deidara laughed himself. The only thing was, Sakura knew she was lying to herself.

Sakura's stomached interrupted the laughing. Deidara looked at her, "Sounds like your hungry." She nodded, "Yeah a little."

"Then let's go out into the town and get something to eat."

"Are we allowed to?"

Deidara shrugged, "Why not. Get dressed and we'll leave in 10 minutes."

Sakura smiled, "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can we go bra shopping… these bras are a little to small for me."

Deidara chuckled, "Fine." Sakura jumped up and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just finished getting dressed. She picked up her hat and left her room to meet Deidara. Just as she walked outside, Deidara too walked out of his room. He took her by the hand and said, "Let's go." Sakura didn't know how to feel about this… so she just let it be.<p>

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sakura just reached the town and it actually wasn't raining very hard so there were more people out than usual. Deidara asked Sakura what she wanted to eat, but there were so many options that she didn't know what to choose. So Deidara chose for her. He brought her to this great BBQ place. They sat down and ate. They laughed and talked about nothing in particular, and Sakura felt as if she had known him all her life. The afternoon was wonderful. After they ate Deidara took her to buy new bras and even picked out a couple of promiscuous underwear for her. Since he was paying Sakura didn't refuse. They had finished running around the town and were ready to head back. "I had a lot of fun today Deidara," Sakura smiled up at him. Deidara leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Anything for you." Sakura felt the heat rise in her face and was praying that she wasn't as red as she felt. She looked down and Deidara grabbed her hand. Come on let's go back, but just as they were about to head back. Sakura heard someone say her name. She knew that voice, but deep down inside didn't want it to be them.<p>

"Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU'RE FEELING ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY AND ME AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU POSSIBLY CAN. THANK YOU AND STAYED TUNE FOR CHAPTER 10.<strong>


	10. Realizations

**I'M BACK AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 10 OF MY STORY. HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sakura just reached the town and it actually wasn't raining very hard so there were more people out than usual. Deidara asked Sakura what she wanted to eat, but there were so many options that she didn't know what to choose. So Deidara chose for her. He brought her to this great BBQ place. They sat down and ate. They laughed and talked about nothing in particular, and Sakura felt as if she had known him all her life. The afternoon was wonderful. After they ate Deidara took her to buy new bras and even picked out a couple of promiscuous underwear for her. Since he was paying Sakura didn't refuse. They had finished running around the town and were ready to head back. "I had a lot of fun today Deidara," Sakura smiled up at him. Deidara leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Anything for you." Sakura felt the heat rise in her face and was praying that she wasn't as red as she felt. She looked down and Deidara grabbed her hand. Come on let's go back, but just as they were about to head back. Sakura heard someone say her name. She knew that voice, but deep down inside didn't want it to be them.<p>

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around a looked Naruto right in the eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes. It quickly turned to confusion when he saw that Sakura was holding Deidara's hand. Naruto drew his kunai and charged towards Deidara. Deidara dropped Sakura's hand and said, "Ahh the 9-tails. Hn. You came to us." Deidara quickly stuck his hands into his container of clay and made a bird bomb. Just as he was about to let it loose towards Naruto, Sakura grabbed his hand and stopped him. Naruto however kept coming. In the blink of an eye Sakura moved in front of Deidara and stayed there which brought Naruto to a halt. "Why are you protecting him, he's the enemy." _Naruto you couldn't have been more right, but you wouldn't understand._ "I need you to leave Naruto." Naruto winced as if Sakura had just punched him. "Come on Sakura let's go, Tsunade and everyone is worried sick about you. I'm glad I finally found you we can take this guy and then leave together… back to Konoha." Sakura kept her face as solid as stone. "Naruto I can't won't go back with you." Naruto looked disheartened. "Why not Sakura? Is it because of him," Naruto shouted while eying Deidara. Sakura looked up at Deidara then back at Naruto, "It's because I don't want to go back. I've joined the Akatsuki and I'm staying. Tell Tsunade and the other's that I will not be returning back to the Leaf Village." Naruto begged Sakura, "Please don't do this." Sakura turned away and tugged on Deidara's sleeve. "Let's go," she whispered and they took off leaving Naruto standing there wondering just how much of what Sakura said was actually true.

* * *

><p>Sakura threw herself on her bed and just wanted to disappear. She understands that she had to do what she did but it was killing her that she had just lied to Naruto's face so blatantly and without a single inch of remorse. Did she really want to stay?<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi lay in his bed thinking deeply about how much his life had changed in the past couple of weeks. How much Sakura's presence had changed the atmosphere of the house. He no longer had to take care of her but now he was starting to wonder if giving her up was the right thing to do. He had never been one to run away from his problems he just would choose not to face them. This time Itachi could try to deny as much as he wanted to that Sakura was just some insignificant female that he brought back with him in order to aid their hunt of the 9-tails but it was more than that. Much more than that.<p>

Itachi sat up on his bed, unaware that it was nearly 2 in the morning. His mind had been in turmoil over Sakura ever since he gave her up to Deidara. It was out of character for him to feel this way, but he could no longer hide it. He had hoped that staying away from her would be best for him but he was wrong. Not being able to watch over her was taking a toll on him. He didn't know if she was safe or not and better yet he didn't want Deidara touching her… or anyone for that matter. It was time.

* * *

><p>The more Sakura thought about seeing Naruto, the more she missed the love and attention that her friends used to give her. She missed Naruto most of all. How'd he shower her with love, even though she didn't want it. She felt so alone in this house and it was now beginning to sink in. She needed someone to hold her. This house was taking a toll on her barriers because they weren't built for worse case scenarios such as this. Sakura slid out of bed and left her room. She walked over to his room and knocked on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you hear so late at night?"<p>

"I have to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THIS ONE IS SUPER SHORT, BUT I HAD TO KEEP YOU WANTING MORE. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 11 OF THE STORY. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. WHERE DO YOU THINK SAKURA WENT?<strong>


	11. Love & Affection

**I'M BACK AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 11 OF MY STORY. HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>The more Sakura thought about seeing Naruto, the more she missed the love and attention that her friends used to give her. She missed Naruto most of all. How'd he shower her with love, even when she didn't want it. She felt so alone in this house and it was now beginning to sink in. She needed someone to hold her. This house was taking a toll on her barriers because they weren't built for worse case scenarios such as this. Sakura slid out of bed and left her room. She walked over to his room and knocked on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here so late at night?"<p>

"I have to talk to you."

Kisame turned on his bedroom light and him and Itachi sat down.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on his door, but there was no answer. <em>Is he ignoring me?<em> She knocked again, still there was no answer. "Itachi please answer your door I need to talk to you," Sakura loudly whispered. Still there was no answer. She tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. Just as she was about to open his door, Deidara stepped out of his room. "Sakura," he said while stretching. He had no shirt on and his hair was out so naturally Sakura's eyes were drawn to him. She let go of Itachi's door and turned to Deidara. "Why are you up so early in the morning? Are you looking for Itachi?" She looked at Itachi's door then back at Deidara. "Not anymore." _Since he doesn't want to speak to me, then so be it. I'm done with him._ Sakura began walking towards her room and past Deidara's room, when Deidara reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Come and sleep with me." Sakura wanted to deny his offer, but right now she needed something to take her mind off of Itachi… and Deidara was it.

She walked into his dark room with him and he closed the door behind them. She fell back on his bed and Deidara climbed in right next to her. They lay in silence for a couple seconds, before Sakura rolled over and looked at Deidara. He was looking at the ceiling when he caught her looking at him through the corner of his eye. "Is there a problem?" Sakura shook her head and inched closer towards Deidara. Sakura knows that she was threading dangerous waters, but she didn't care right now. Deidara rolled over onto Sakura. "Sakura, are you sure about this?" Sakura was tired of thinking logically right now she just wanted to live in the moment. She reached her hands up, entangled her fingers in Deidara's hair and brought him down to her. Their lips met and thus it began. Deidara wasted no time taking Sakura's t-shirt off. Oh how he begged for this moment to come and now he finally had it. It was really happening. Sakura could feel how intense this moment was for Deidara. She felt him growing bigger and harder against her lower stomach. They stopped kissing and Deidara trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bones. He took a pit stop at her full breasts and sucked, bit and teased them for awhile before going further south. Just as he was about to enter her underwear, Sakura jerked up. She was crying.

This wasn't her; this wasn't how she did things. Deidara stopped and looked at Sakura. "I'm… *sob*… so *sob*… sorry Deidara." Deidara pulled Sakura into his arms. "Its fine Sakura I understand that you love Itachi." Sakura jerked back. _Is it true? Do I really love him… is it that obvious?_ "But I will stop at nothing to get you," Deidara smiled and wiped her tears away. Even though Sakura was practically naked she got off Deidara's lap and looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you." She put her t-shirt back on and told Deidara that she was going to go back to her room now. She had too much to think about. Deidara had no choice but to let her go, but he was growing tired of being played.

Sakura closed Deidara's door behind her and then she turned her head at the right moment. Itachi was standing at his door watching her. Despite her just walking out of Deidara's room he still had a lot he wanted to say to her. Sakura had to vent her feelings, the more she held it inside the crazier she became. Then at the same time they both said, "I have to talk to you."

Sakura followed Itachi into his room. He turned on the light and they sat down. Itachi disengaged his Sharingan and looked Sakura in the eye. Right as Itachi was about to speak, Sakura yawned. "Are you tired?" Sakura wanted to hear what Itachi had to say but her body didn't seem to want to stay up to hear it. "Just a little," Sakura lied. Itachi smirked. "You can go to sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning." Sakura got up to leave and she turned to Itachi and said, "I have so much to tell you." Then she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STORY, DO YOU THINK SAKURA WILL TELL ITACHI EVERYYYTHHIINNGGG? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 12 TO SEE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY AND FAVORITE IT. THANK YOU :)<strong>


	12. Ami

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY BEING RELEASED. HERE IT IS & F.Y.I. I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. CIAO, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>This wasn't her; this wasn't how she did things. Deidara stopped and looked at Sakura. "I'm… *sob*… so *sob*… sorry Deidara." Deidara pulled Sakura into his arms. "Its fine Sakura I understand that you love Itachi." Sakura jerked back. <em>Is it true? Do I really love him… is it that obvious?<em> "But I will stop at nothing to get you," Deidara smiled and wiped her tears away. Even though Sakura was practically naked she got off Deidara's lap and looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you." She put her t-shirt back on and told Deidara that she was going to go back to her room now. She had too much to think about. Deidara had no choice but to let her go, but he was growing tired of being played.

Sakura closed Deidara's door behind her and then she turned her head at the right moment. Itachi was standing at his door watching her. Despite her just walking out of Deidara's room he still had a lot he wanted to say to her. Sakura had to vent her feelings, the more she held it inside the crazier she became. Then at the same time they both said, "I have to talk to you."

Sakura followed Itachi into his room. He turned on the light and they sat down. Itachi disengaged his Sharingan and looked Sakura in the eye. Right as Itachi was about to speak, Sakura yawned. "Are you tired?" Sakura wanted to hear what Itachi had to say but her body didn't seem to want to stay up to hear it. "Just a little," Sakura lied. Itachi smirked. "You can go to sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning." Sakura got up to leave and she turned to Itachi and said, "I have so much to tell you." Then she walked out.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Sakura woke up she was in a unusually good mood. It was earlier than she expected. She had already showered, did her hair and dressed when she realized it was only 6:47am. Most of the house was still very much asleep unless they were sent on a mission. Sakura was ready to jump head first into training today, because after which she would have a long overdue discussion with Itachi.<p>

Sakura exited her room and walked over to Deidara's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds passed she could hear the rustling of sheets and footsteps making their way over to the door. _Did I wake him up? Oh well…_ Deidara opened the door and you could see it on his face that he was fast asleep. "Sakura? What are you doing up so early?" Sakura looked at him like he had a million heads, "What are you talking about? Did you forget you're put in charge of me now which includes the training everyday for a week at 7am?" Deidara turned to look at his clock it was now 6:50am. He looked back at Sakura and Sakura looked up at him and said well hurry up and meet me in the courtyard. "But-" Sakura put her finger on his lips and said, "No buts! Let's go!" Deidara jerked back and chuckled I'll be there in a few. Sakura nodded in approval and walked away from Deidara's room and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>When Sakura reached the courtyard she tightened her sandals and took a jog around the garden. She was too full of energy to let it go to waste by sitting down and waiting on Deidara. After her little lap, she began working on her techniques and movement. She knew she probably looked really foolish fighting nothing outside but who cares. Sakura was in such a good mood nothing mattered right now. She had just worked on her final technique when a nasty creature came out the ground and called her name.<p>

"Oh Sakura… how are you?" Sakura recognized that voice it was white Zetsu. Then angry black Zetsu said, "Why are you in such a good mood, could it be that you and Itachi worked out your relationship?" Sakura necked snapped towards him, "That's none of your business." She glared at the both of them. They sauntered behind her as she began walking back into the open field. "Oh but we're only looking out for you Sakura-chan," white Zetsu chimed in. "Looking out for me for what?" Black Zetsu smirked, "So that you don't end up getting hurt." Sakura stopped walking away and turned to them, "What are you talking about." "None other than Itachi of course," Black Zetsu said. "He's just using you," White Zetsu said. Sakura mood immediately dampened. "Using me?" "Yes Sakura-chan, you remind him of a girl he once loved," white Zetsu proclaimed. "So in actuality, he doesn't love you or probably even like you. He just likes the idea of you giving him back what he lost so many years ago. He's making himself feel better about what happened. So don't feel special, you're just another girl. You'll never be Ami," black Zetsu said. After that they disappeared back into the ground from where they came from. Sakura didn't even realize when she had fell to her knees. _Ami._

Sakura hadn't been in the house a full week yet and already her emotions had been in such turmoil. When had she become so weak… why did she continuously let a handsome face bring her down. _I thought I had grown beyond this._ At the words of Zetsu she felt sick to her stomach, she no longer wanted to train… she didn't want to see Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, Konan and most definitely didn't want to see Itachi. He was using her to feel better about himself. _What exactly happened to this Ami girl._

Sakura had no feelings anymore. She reverted back to her normal self. She realized now that no one in this house could be trusted. No more friends, no more crying, no more laughing and joking around. Strictly business. That conversation with Itachi was still going to be had, but the words were going to be different this time.

* * *

><p>Deidara had finally shown up to the courtyard and immediately Sakura charged at him. They sparred for a few hours took a break and then continued to spar for the rest of the day. Deidara could tell something was wrong with Sakura but everytime he tried to ask her about it she'd charge at him.<p>

After the sun had set and training was done Sakura picked up her rag and went on her way to the house. Deidara ran to catch up with her. "Sakura what's going on? Just this morning you were so happy and then when I got to the courtyard you have this blank look on your face." Sakura didn't even look in his direction, "Mind your business. If it doesn't have to do with training or something Pein said… don't bother me." Deidara stopped walking beside her and watched her enter the house. He was completely taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. It actually kind of hurt his feelings. He walked in the house after a few minutes of thinking about what she just said. Was this the real Sakura?

* * *

><p>Sakura had took a shower and put on her house clothes. She had a conversation to be had and it was going to happen now.<p>

She walked out her room and two doors down to Itachi's. She knocked on the door once then opened it. Inside the room Itachi had just gotten out the shower apparently because he had on his boxer briefs, his hair was slicked back and was pulling a shirt over his head. "Oh Sakura I was just going to come get you when I was finished. You can sit if you w-" "No I'll stand. This'll be quick." Itachi looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Why are you in such a rush." Sakura took a deep breath and began, "I know you have something to say to me but you can keep it to yourself I don't care anymore. I've learned enough about you to realize that I had to be the biggest fool to fall in love with you…" _In love…_ "... so this is over. No more communicating unless it's on a business level and I won't ever have to speak to you because you're no longer in charge of me so this is goodbye." Sakura got up to exit the room and was stopped almost as soon as her fingertip touched the door. "Sakura… wait." Sakura was getting furious now. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME! LET ME GO NOW!" Sakura screamed to the top of her lungs. He wasn't supposed to touch her. She was supposed to say what she had to say then leave. Why did he always have to be the one to do something extra. Itachi turned Sakura around by force. Sakura shut her eyes and refused to look at him. He pushed her up against the door and held her face up to his and said sternly, "Look at me!" Sakura didn't want to open her eyes because she could feel the burning of tears behind her lids. "Look at me!" Itachi was holding her face tighter now. _I should not have come in here._ Sakura smacked his hand off of her face, shot her eyes open, looked up at Itachi and yelled, "I WILL NEVER BE AMI!" The words came out her mouth so fast she shoved him and ran out of his room. Itachi stood there with a cross between anger and confusion plastered on his face. He thought he was dreaming. His door was still wide open, and he stood in the open doorway. Then he snapped. He let his power flow out without holding back.

* * *

><p>The whole hideout felt the heaviness in the house and they knew it could only be one person. "Itachi…," Pein said as he looked up from his documents.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura could barely breathe in her room the energy was so heavy it tightened the air around her. She lay in her bed wheezing as if she had asthma. Then her room door flung open. There he was standing there like an evil presence. Sakura took one last breath before being thrown into a genjutsu.<p>

She was tied to a tree in the same forest they met. This time it wasn't Temari and Akane there. It was another girl and Itachi. "Since you want to know so badly. Watch…" Sakura couldn't look away as Itachi deeply and passionately kissed the dark haired girl. She couldn't even cry.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. WANT TO READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 13 OF MY STORY NEVER WOULD'VE IMAGINED.<strong>


End file.
